User blog:MarioVsSonicFan/Live and Let Die Episode 1 SEASON PREMIERE: Miles "Tails" Prower VS Fox Mccloud
Story Planet Mobius, South Island 10:38AM Tails was going for a morning stroll at Green Hill, when all of a sudden, he saw something in the far Tails: Hmm? What's that? Some kind of plane...? Tails starts to fly with his twin tails and go's to see what it is. A few Seconds later... Tails jumps right in front of what he saw before and sees its some sort of spaceplane (Fox's Arwing) Tails: I never saw this kind of machine before... Maybe its from Eggman? G.U.N? Tails keeps on trying to figure out what this mysterious space plane is when all of a sudden something dashed right past him. Tails: Hmm, Sonic is that you? ???: Hehe, nope Music Cue: 'Tails: Who...? Fox: No questions kid, i dont like it when people snoop around my stuff... You better back off '''Fox then gets into a fighting stance ' Tails: I bet your not even around here! Back off! 'Tails gets out his Arm Cannon and gets into a fighting stance ' ''GO FOR BROKE! '' '''Music Cue: ''ENGAGE '' Tails charges up a Energy Ball from his Arm Canon while Fox charges up a Charge Shot. They both shoot at the same time sending smoke around the area. Tails then jumps into the air and slaps Fox with his twin tails. Before Tails steps back down to land, Fox grabs Tails Twin Tails and slams him onto the ground. Fox then jumps up to do a Fire Fox at Tails, Which burns through the ground and sneds them Underground. '' Tails: GAHH '''Tails then weakly gets up and charges up a spin dash. Tails then let's go and dashes at Fox's Torso. Fox quicky reflects with his Reflector Barrier. Tails then falls flat to the floor while Fox set two smart bombs right in front of tails. Fox then jumps back onto Land as Tails is left down in the explosion. Fox: Hehe, Don't even think of outsmarting me kid. Fox then deside to walk away when all of a sudden a glowing light comes from the underground ''' '''Music Cue: 'Tails then dashes back up with three gold flicky's flying around him. He was now HYPER TAILS!' Tails then grabs Fox and dashes up to orbit. Fox: WAHH!? Tails then kicks Fox through a Meteor. Fox then lands on another metoer and jumps right on top of it. Fox then sets another set of Fire around him, but this time more powerful. Tails then charges up a Hyper Spin Dash. Tails then dashes at Fox, but then all of a sudden, Fox did his Fox Illusion and FIre Fox at the same time, slashing of Tails's Twin Tails. Tails: GAHHHHH!!! Fox then grabs Tails and dashes back to orbit. Fox then puts his Blaster right by Tails head and before they land, Fox explodes Tails head off with a Rapid-Fire shot. Music Cue End. Fox then lands back on ground and places a Smmart Bomb on tails body, making it explode. ''KO! '' Fox then jumps backs into his arwing and flys back into orbit. '''''This Match-Up WInner is... FOX MCCLOUD ''Alt. Endinng 'Coming soon''' Credits Series created by MarioVsSonicFan. All Characters and Music in this video owned by Nintendo, Sora, Sega and Sonic Team. Dedicated to Satoru Iwata Dec 6, 1959 - July 11, 2015. Buried July 17, 2015. Special thanks to the creators of these characters, and You! "On my business card, i am a corporate president. In my mind, i am a game developer. But in my heart, i am a gamer" -Iwata Category:Blog posts